Cooktop appliances, such as, e.g., oven range appliances, generally include a cooktop having one or more heated portions for heating or cooking food items within a cooking utensil placed on a heated portion. Oven range appliances usually also include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for cooking food items placed therein. Typically, a control panel is provided having one or more controls that a user of the appliance may select various options for the operation of the heated portions and the cooking chamber, as well as other features of the appliance. The appliance usually is operated by a controller or other control mechanism. Other appliances, such as, e.g., washing machine and dryer appliances, also may include a control panel including controls that a user may manipulate to select options for operating the appliance.
Some control panel assemblies include touch-type controls, whereby the user touches a glass panel of the control panel assembly to select an option. Generally, the glass panel is affixed to a frame with metal brackets and fasteners such as screws, which require tight adherence to manufacturing process and tolerances to properly assembly the control panel assembly. The glass panel is expensive, and a large number of parts are required to secure the glass panel and other portions of the control assembly to the frame, which increases the complexity and expense of the manufacturing process. Therefore, a control panel assembly that costs less to manufacture and allows for a high degree of manufacturing process and tolerance variations while maintaining a high quality fit, feel, and finish of the control panel assembly would be desirable.